


The Ghost & Mr. Stone, the Soundtrack

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Music, fan fiction, soundtrack, the Ghost & Mr. Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music that inspired my story, "the Ghost & Mr. Stone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost & Mr. Stone, the Soundtrack

 

i. heaven - beyonce | ii. holiday in spain - counting crows

iii. big white room (live) - jessie j | iv. just like heaven - katie muela

v. honest - the neighborhood | vi. hallelujah - jeff buckley

vii. accidental light - sleeping at last

viii. colors - amos lee | ix. to italy for a kiss - nicholas pike: return to me (soundtrack)

x. venice - rachel portman: only you (soundtrack)

 

8tracks: [the ghost & mr. stone](http://8tracks.com/browneyesparker/the-ghost-mr-stone-the-soundtrack)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised soundtrack. Sorry that it's extremely late.


End file.
